Akashi Harus Pilih Mana?
by akakurofamily
Summary: buat asupan untuk kuroaka day 11/4 2k16 yaoi! dldr. langsung baca aja, males buat summary


Sore yang cukup hangat, terlihat dua sosok pemuda yang sedang bersantai didepan televisi. Mereka hanya sedang duduk-duduk melihat televisi yang gelap. Rasanya sungguh tenang. Sungguh, mereka berdua merasakan adanya cinta diantara mereka yang sangat kuat.

Mengingat hari itu adalah hari spesial untuk mereka berdua, mereka rela menghentikan apa saja yang mereka akan lakukan demi mendapatkan hari yang indah untuk hari spesialnya.

Namun, ada saja yang ingin merusak, bukan dengan sengaja merusak momen itu, namun tetap saja ada saja yang membuat suasana hangat tadi seketika menjadi suram, terutama bagi pemuda berambut merah menyala, Akashi Seijuro.

Apakah hal itu yang membuat Akashi Seijuro merasa suram? Simak cerita ini sampai selesai ya..

 **Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei yang mempunyai character. Ana Cuma pinjem AKAKUROnya aja.**

 **Rated – T**

 **Warning : mungkin typos, ceritanya sungguhlah absurd. Tapi baca aja buat asupan. YAOI, DLDR!**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor(?)**

 **Demi meramaikan KUROAKA day yang jatuh pada hari ini 11/4 2k16, ana membuat cerita absurd ini dengan ngebut. Soalnya ana juga baru inget waktu maghrib tadi kalo hari ini hari spesial untuk dua sejoli ini. Yosh langsung baca aja ya.. Moga suka^^**

' **AKASHI HARUS PILIH MANA?'**

Beberapa kali pemuda bersurai biru langit ini menguap. Seharian hanya diisi oleh kegiatan kangen-kangenan bersama sang kekasih. Namun, ada saja yang bisa membuatnya malas. Sampai suatu pertanyaan hinggap dipikiran surai biru ini.

"Sei- _kun_.." Panggil pemuda biru, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Hmm.. Ada apa Tetsuya?" Balas Akashi sambil memainkan jemari mungil milik kekasih mungilnya.

"Umm.. Aku punya pilihan untuk Sei- _kun_. Sei- _kun_ harus memilih dengan sejujur-jujurnya." Ucap Tetsuya. Perhatian Akashi yang sedari tadi memainkan jemari mungilnya, kini alih-alih ke pemuda yang mempunyai jemari mungil tersebut.

"Baiklah.. Memang apa pilihannya, _Sayang_?" Tanya Akashi dengan penasaran.

"Aku punya dua pilihan, pokoknya Sei- _kun_ harus memilih salah satu, tidak boleh tidak memilih." Ucap Tetsuya yang membuat Akashi semakin gemas melihat wajah manis kekasih tercintanya ini.

"Iya.. Memang apa sih pilihannya?" Akashi bertanya lagi.

"Pilihannya, Sei- _kun_ akan memilih putus denganku atau bertukar posisi denganku?" Ucap Tetsuya diiringi seringai kecil yang sangat tidak jelas jika dilihat oleh kasap mata. Akashi sontak membelalakkan matanya mendengar penuturan Tetsuya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Akashi Seijuro bingung memilih jawaban. Jika ia menjawab memilih putus dengan Tetsuya, itu artinya ia tak akan bisa bermanja-manja ria lagi dengan Tetsuya. Tapi kalau ia memilih pilihan kedua, **hello!** Seorang Akashi menjadi _uke_? Mau ditaruh dimana muka garangnya? **Ingat! Dia itu absolut!**

Terus dia harus jawab apa? Tetsuya tadi bilang tidak boleh tidak menjawab. Oh _kami-sama_ , Akashi galau!

"Sei- _kun_.. Ayo dijawab, jangan malah bengong.." Sahut Tetsuya sambil mengembalikan nyawa Akashi yang tadi melayang-layang kesana kemari.

" _Etto_... Um.. Yang mana ya..?" Ucap Akashi dengan bimbang.

"Ayolah Sei- _kun_.. Tinggal dijawab saja apa susahnya sih.." Ucap Tetsuya yang mulai merasa kesal dengan kekasihnya. _Ini masalah harga diriku sebagai seme sejati, sayang_. Batin Akashi menangis.

"Umm.. Aku pilih..." Ucap Akashi dengan menggantungkan kalimatnya. Mata Tetsuya terlihat berbinar, ingin sekali mendengar jawaban dari _seme_ nya.

"Ehm.. Aku memilih yang ke..." Lagi-lagi ucapannya menggantung.

"Cepatlah Sei- _kun_.. Jangan digantung terus kalimatnya.." Protes sang _uke_.

Dengan nafas yang berat, Akashi pun mulai membuka bibirnya lagi untuk menjawab pertanyaan absurd sang kekasih.

"Pasti Tetsuya inginnya aku memilih tukar posisi kan?" Tanya Akashi. Dengan polosnya Tetsuya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias. _Benar kan dugaanku_ , batin Akashi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita tukar posisi. Tetsuya yang diatas, tapi..." Dan sekali lagi Akashi menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Tetsuya jengah.

"Tapi apa Sei- _kun_?" Tanya Tetsuya dengan antusias. Pasalnya kekasih absolutnya ini memilih pilihan yang kedua, membuat Tetsuya sangat amat senang.

"Tapi Tetsuya harus cari kenikmatan sendiri." Balas Akashi dengan seringai andalannya. Tetsuya masih memproses kalimat Akashi tadi. _Maksudnya apa ya?_ Batin Tetsuya dengan polos.

"Kenapa begitu Sei- _kun_?" Karena penasaran, Tetsuya pun bertanya langsung pada Akashi.

"Tadi kan Tetsuya ingin diatas, jadi ya nanti Tetsuya diatasku. Tapi Tetsuya tetap yang kumasuki, nanti Tetsuya sendiri yang-" **Buagh!** Terdengar suara bantal yang mengenai wajah tampan sang _seme_.

"Sei- _kun_ _HENTAI_!" Teriak Tetsuya. Mukanya memanas hingga ke telinga.

"He? Tadi kan Tetsuya sendiri yang mengangkat pembicaraan." Ucap Akashi tak mau disalahkan.

"T-tapi kan.. Bu-bukan itu maksudku." Ucap Tetsuya sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Oh.. Jadi Tetsuya inginnya Tetsuya yang memasukiku? Jangan harap kuijinkan sayangku.. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Tetsuya adalah _uke_ terhebat yang akan selalu ada untukku." Tutur Akashi.

"Sei- _kun_ jahat." Ucapan Tetsuya berhasil menohok langsung hati sang _seme_ absolut. _Apa? Dirinya jahat? Bagaimana bisa?_

"Tetsuya.." Panggil Akashi dengan nada agak memelas.

"Pokoknya Sei- _kun_ tidak boleh tidur denganku malam ini." Ucap pemuda surai biru ini. ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar milik Akashi dan Tetsuya.

"Oh dan jangan lupa, tak ada mainan sampai bulan depan." **JDER!** Seperti ada petir yang baru saja menyambar rumah Akashi yang sangat mewah ini. tak ada mainan berarti Akashi kecil akan kesepian. Oh, inilah yang Akashi takutkan. Salah ambil langkah, hanguslah sudah harapan untuk menjadi _seme_ sejati.

"Tetsuya..." Dan untuk pertama kalinya Akashi merengek, pada kekasihnya. Ya, menjatuhkan harga dirinya pun tak apa, yang penting Akashi kecil ada mainannya.

 **BLAM!**

Suara debaman pintu terbanting mengakhiri rengekan buaya Akashi. Ya, Tetsuya sedang mengambek berat pada _seme_ nya. Semoga Akashi bisa bertahan hidup tanpa mainan.

Memang sih hari ini hari _Kuroko-Akashi_ , tapi bukan seperti ini juga kali. Ini bukanlah yang diharapkan Akashi. Pikirnya yang nanti malamnya akan bermain dengan _uke_ -nya, kini malah nangis buaya didepan kamarnya sendiri.

Ya, kadang hidup itu diatas kadang juga dibawah. Dan akhir dari cerita ini adalah tidak semua _seme_ itu bahagia dengan keputusannya sendiri kalau _uke_ nya tak bahagia dengan keputusannya. Maka dari itu, kalau punya keputusan jangan egois ya.. Ya buat pasangan-pasangan yang ada diluar sana, pasti banyak tuh yang kayak gini.

 **_DAN SELESAI DENGAN ABSURD_**

 __OMAKE__

Tetsuya bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat kekasih merahnya tidur nyenyak disampingnya. Melihat wajah bak malaikat milik Akashi membuat Tetsuya bersyukur mempunyai kekasih macam dia yang jika belum ia milik, pasti sudah banyak yang mengantri.

Mata Akashi perlahan membuka. Mata merahnya begitu indah membuat wajah itu semakin menawan.

"Ohayou Sei- _kun_.." Ucap Tetsuya.

"Um.. Ohayou Tetsuya.." Balas Akashi sambil mengucek matanya. Tetsuya memandang kekasihnya dengan penuh rasa cinta.

"Oh iya Tetsuya, tadi aku mimpi aneh. Masa' aku jadi _seme_ sedangkan kamu jadi _uke_." Ucap Akashi sambil mencari kehangatan dibawah lengan Tetsuya.

"Huh? Aku kira hanya aku yang mendapatkan mimpi absurd itu." Ucap Tetsuya yang mulai mempererat pelukannya pada Akashi. Akashi selalu merasa nyaman jika dipeluk kekasihnya saat pagi seperti ini.

"Menurut Sei- _kun_ bagaimana?" Tanya Tetsuya sambil merenggangkan pelukannya.

"Tentang mimpi itu? Kalau menurutku Tetsuya terlalu _gentle_ untuk jadi _uke_ -ku. Jadi lebih baik seperti ini saja, tidak usah diganti." Ucap Akashi.

"Begitu ya.. Berarti pemikiran kita sama. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan _morning kiss_ -ku?" Tanya Tetsuya menatap wajah Akashi. Yang dipandang memerah malu mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. Dengan wajah yang masih terasa panas, Akashi pun memberanikan diri menatap Tetsuya dan didekatkan wajahnya.

Dan hanya hitungan detik, bibir merah Akashi menempel pada kening Tetsuya. Tetsuya merasakan kehangatan pada ciuman itu. Begitu pula dengan Akashi yang merasa enggan melepaskan bibirnya pada kening Tetsuya. Namun dengan terpaksa harus melepasnya.

"Selamat Hari _KuroAka,_ _sayang_.." Ucap Tetsuya sambil memegang tangan Akashi lalu mengecupnya.

"Hm.. Selamat Hari _KuroAka_ , Tetsuya- _kun_.." Balas Akashi dengan nada malu-malu.

 **_DAN LAGI, SELESAI DENGAN ABSURDNYA_**


End file.
